


Marriage Looks Good on You

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Jack and Eric and early mornings





	Marriage Looks Good on You

**Author's Note:**

> the start of another morning series! trying to stick with this one :D
> 
> prompt: married

The happiest day of Jack’s life was the day he got to marry Eric Bittle. He figured he was probably living the second right now. The way that the sunlight was playing across Eric’s face, the fact they both get to wake up in the morning to do what they love. Jack figures he’s pretty well-suited to married life. And _Eric_ , well, he’s pretty sure that he’s never seen Eric this happy.

_The night Jack proposed was perfect. It was a warm spring night, the sky was clear, they could see all the stars. The two of them were visiting Shitty, which had turned into visiting Samwell, which had turned into a walk by the pond where Jack had held practice when it was cold enough. And Jack had come up with an elaborate plan, but all of that flew out the window when Jack saw Bitty with his feet in the sand and the way moonlight played off his hair._

“Jack? What are you thinking about?” Bitty asks, pulling Jack from his thoughts. He’s not fully awake yet, but he’s propped his head up on his hand. Jack can’t help the grin that spreads across his face.

“You.” He’d shrug if he could. “How much I love you.”

“You’re a big old sap, Jack Zimmermann.” Bitty laughs. Jack thinks he’s falling in love all over again.

“Anything you want to do today, sweetheart?”

“Nothing I particularly want to do. But if you want to come sit in on practice later…” Jack trails off.

“If you want. And there is a recipe I’ve been wanting to try… okay. What time?”

“I always want you around.” Jack reminds him. “But practice is at one. It’s,” he rolls over to check his phone, “eight-thirty now.”

“You’ve made a morning person out of me.” Bitty says, mock disgusted. “I could never forgive you.” But he gets up anyway, because he’s still Eric Bittle, and he still loves cooking for the people he loves.

Jack gives himself another minute before he gets up to brush his teeth and follow Bitty, then heaves himself out of bed, ignoring, for now, the series of chimes his phone emits. Right now, he’s luxuriating in the life he and Bitty built painstakingly in Providence (not, of course, without the help of their friends).

“Shitty wants to come down and visit next weekend.” Jack calls, looking down at his phone.

“Yeah, he called me. Said something about contacting you being unreliable.” Bitty teases. He doesn’t look up as Jack walks into the kitchen.

“I resent that.” Jack laughs, trying to fake indignance.

“I’m sure you do. But you also would’ve left your phone somewhere ridiculous if I wasn’t keeping track of it for you.”

“What would I do without you?” Jack asks. On the surface, it’s a continuation of the joke, but Bitty knows him well enough that he knows that Jack is thanking him, and not just for keeping an eye on his loose belongings.

“Sweetheart, you know I love you more than anything in the world, right? And that I’m never going anywhere?” He asks, abandoning the pile of ingredients he’d been gathering on the counter and crossing the room to stand in front of Jack.

“I love you too, Bitty.” Jack says, pulling the blond to his chest. He doesn’t have to see Bitty’s face to know he’s smiling. “More than anything.”

And if they stay like that for a while, no one else has to know. Besides. They’re married.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://steve-rogers-trash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
